


Mom I Kissed A Guy!?

by JYP_AND_SM_STAN_FOR_LIFE



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, JYP Entertainment - Freeform, JYP Nation, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Stray Kids (JYP), changlix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JYP_AND_SM_STAN_FOR_LIFE/pseuds/JYP_AND_SM_STAN_FOR_LIFE
Summary: Changbin leaned in close; his own breath mingling with mine. My heart beating rapidly in my chest as I stared into his dark eyes. I couldn’t believe this, am I really going to kiss a guy?





	1. Chapter 1

The day was cold, my hands tucked inside of the pockets of my jacket as I strolled down the streets of downtown Seoul. I sighed heavily as I looked around the crowded streets. “Man... why can’t it be warmer today?” I complained to myself as the cold wind hit my body in a quick rush of air. I swear this was the one thing I was not looking forward to when I came to Korea, the damn weather.  
The sky was a cool grey color and all together the day fit well with my mood. Calm, sad, and just plain lazy really. This all started early in the morning, around 6:00 when everyone was already up and we were told that we had the day off. Everyone had went their separate ways: the younger ones to school, 3Racha in the studio, and Woojin and Minho were both out with some friends. That left me all alone and with nothing to do. So what better way to spend my day then wander the streets of Seoul?  
I looked up at the sky as it seemed to stare right back at me. “It was never like this back home....” I mumbled to myself and shook my head; I wondered what was happening in Sydney right now....  
My mind was then filled with old memories, people, and thoughts of home. I frowned slightly to myself as I felt my eyes burn slightly. “Come on Felix, don’t cry now...” I blinked my eyes rapidly as I tried to force my unwanted tears away. I ended up wiping them all away with my jacket’s sleeve instead.  
Huffing in annoyance I walked briskly to a nearby cafe, sitting down at an outside table and pulling out my phone to stall some time. “Man today is weird for me....” I mumbled to myself as I heard footsteps walking towards me.  
“Felix?” I looked up and was surprised to find Changbin, Chan, and Jisung all standing in front of me. I quickly got up from my seat and made sure to wipe anymore tears from my face. “Y-yes?” I stuttered out in a shaky voice; mentally cursing myself for slipping up like that. “What are you guys doing here?” I asked the three in front of me in my still awkward Korean; mentally slapping myself for seeming so uncomfortable. Changbin raised an eyebrow at me in question as he gestured to himself and the others. “We just came out to take a little break from producing, you?” He asked me as he lifted the cup of coffee in his hand, as if to prove his point. “Well...I was just walking around and decided to take a little break of my own! W-would you guys like to join me?” I asked nervously; praying they wouldn’t notice my puffy eyes or any stray tears on my face.  
Changbin looked back both Chan and Jisung and nodded his head to the both of them before turning back to face me. “Sure...but tell us why we saw you come over here crying and rushing to sit down? Hm?” I looked up at him surprised and turned to look at the others faces. Only then did I notice their worried expressions. “Dang it...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap  
> Changbin looked back at both Chan and Jisung and nodded his head to the both of them before turning back to face me. “Sure...but tell us why we saw you come over here crying and rushing to sit down? Hm?” I looked up at him surprised and turned to look at the others faces. Only then did I notice their worried expressions. “Dang it...”

I nervously fiddled with my fingers as I tried to avoid their gaze. “W-we’ll....” I mumbled to myself and tried to come up with a good excuse. When it was apparent that I wasn’t going to respond Changbin took a seat across from me and put down his cup of coffee; the two other males following suit.

Changbin stared at me worriedly as he took one of my hands into his own. “Felix...if there is anything that is bothering you, you can tell us. We promise, no, I promise I’ll listen. Okay?” He said in such a soft tone that it caught me by surprise. I didn’t realize I had started to cry again until I felt a wetness hit my left cheek. I pulled my hand back from his hold and quickly got up from my seat. “ Wait mate-“, was the only thing I heard Chan say before I sprinted out of the porch area of the cafe and into the crowded streets of downtown Seoul.

“W-what was that? That feeling...” I shook my head furiously as I tried to rid myself of those thoughts. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. Yet even though I was touched by their concern, it was also...suffocating. I didn’t want to admit to everyone about how much I miss my family. Especially with the pressure of our debut coming up, missing my family is the least of anyone’s worries.

But the way Changbin looked at me; he seemed so concern that I was genuinely surprised. I welcomed it though... and that’s what made me so flustered. Because even as I cried about how much I missed my family, Changbin eased my pain without me even realizing it. I don’t know how, but he does.

“No Felix, what are you thinking!?” I scolded myself for getting off track. My mind now had a million thoughts pushing back against one another as they fought over who would get my undivided attention. It was honestly giving me a headache. I was so distracted thinking about my mixed up emotions and trying to figure them out that I didn’t even see the man dressed up in black follow me. I only realized he was there when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder. I tensed my shoulders out of reflex and looked back wearily. My eyes widened as I saw who was there. “Changbin?...”

I turned to face the older boy as I looked up at him in confusion. “What are you doing here? Where are the others?” I asked him as he looked down at his shoes. “I followed you because I was worried. The others went back to the studio; I told them I would catch up after I took care of some other business.” He admitted to me. I couldn’t help but feel relieved that only he came. I was also surprised too, because, why would he follow me? “That still doesn’t answer my question...why follow me?” I asked him curiously. If he was following me this whole time, did he hear anything I said? I tend to talk out loud sometimes too...

 Changbin’s voice took me out of my thoughts as he straightened his back and stared into my eyes. “I followed you because I was worried Felix. And YOU never answered my question back at the cafe. What’s wrong?” I stared at him blankly as I tried to think of something to say. “Well....I was upset because I missed my home...” I admitted hesitantly. I stuck my hands inside my pant pockets and bowed my head down bashfully. I didn’t even notice his surprised face until he tapped my head gently.

 “I understand you being homesick. What I don’t get is why you wouldn’t tell us. Even if you’re away from your family you have Stray Kids! We are your family...I am.” He said to me so confidently, I was so taken aback by his statement. This Changbin was so different from the “I love dark” tough guy I was always used to. I couldn’t help the small smile that graced my face. His words giving me a warm feeling inside. It was hard to describe; yet it was so unexpected and comforting I didn’t know what to do.

 I looked back up at him and gave him a soft smile. “Thank you Changbin, I-I really needed that...” I said to him as my voice started to crack. He stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug as my eyes began to water again. This entire day has been tears for me so far. First because of my home, and now because of my feelings...what am I gonna do?

 I sighed as I shook my head and wrapped my arms around the older male; burying my face into the crook of his neck as I finally let all my tears fall. My tears of sadness, relief, and frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up soon! Also I’m new to Ao3 so please bear with me~  
> //Chapter is also on the Stray Kids Amino!!


End file.
